


Mistaken

by pen_scribe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackmail, Canonical Character Death, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Compromised, M/M, Multi, Polyjuice Potion, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_scribe/pseuds/pen_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to fuck the brains out of Ronald Weasley. Harry just wants the pain of Sirius' death to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

Draco had to admit that when he'd thought of bringing fucking Ronald Weasley to his knees, he'd never envisioned that he would be shoving his rock-hard cock into him as he was doing now. Not that Draco minded because just now he realized that deep inside his subconsciousness he had always wanted to fuck the redhead.

He groaned and jabbed his hips in powerful thrusts, gripping the kneeling boy by his arse cheeks tightly, leaving scorching marks on the once pale skin. He was close-so very close. His fuzzy vision trained on the gasping redhead who was clinging to the iron bars of the bed and pushing himself wantonly against Draco, impaling himself even more deeply. The Slytherin opened his mouth and cried out his release, but before he reveled in blissful ecstasy, he noted vaguely that the color of red on Ron's head had coalesced to black, messy dark mop.

"What the fuck is going on here, Potter?" Draco snarled. He withdrew sharply from the boy's entrance, ignoring the brief cry of protest from Harry. The Slytherin grabbed the Gryffindor's hair and turned his face upwards to meet his furious, scathing gaze. "You sick fuck! Did you plan this with the weasel?"

Harry struggled to regain his faculties as the pleasure from the sex swiftly faded and sat up with difficulty. Draco kicked him on the belly and straddled him on the bed.

"Answer me or I'll beat you Potter!"

Harry gasped and pressed a hand to his midsection staring at Draco without remorse or fear. "Ron doesn't know nor does he give a fuck about you."

Draco grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully.

Harry gritted his teeth, glared at the blond and continued to speak. "I've seen the way you look at him lately and I've had my suspicions."

Draco bared his teeth and sneered down at him. "Really, Potter?"

"You stopped throwing insults my way and transferred them all to Ron. What was that Weasley is our King, Malfoy? You, a Malfoy had the hots for a Weasley. How about that?" Harry laughed and turned it halfway into a choked cry of pain. "Shit, Malfoy!"

Draco's long nails were digging painfully into the Gryffindor's wrists. "You thought it wise to play with a Malfoy?"

Harry could not answer because Draco has smashed a fist on his face.

 

Harry woke up to find that Draco had gone. He was alone, bleeding on the face and wrists. The Gryffindor moved gingerly and winced. He noticed the blood seeping down his thighs. Draco had not been that rough with him when he had polyjuiced himself into Ron and then he realized; Draco must have used him again more roughly, after he lost consciousness. Harry laughed harshly, almost madly until the laughter turned to heart wrenching sobs. Every fiber of his being shook and mourned, not for the loss of his innocence but for the loss of his godfather.

******

Two days had passed since that night and Harry was walking quietly towards the library. His face and wrists were already healed using a few healing spells he himself had studied and learned by heart. It would not do if someone discovered the plan he had in mind.

After the summer had gone, Harry was back for his sixth year at Hogwarts. The pain of Sirius' death still consuming him, he had decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to make the pain go away…and the only way for the pain to stop, in his opinion, was to experience something infinitely more painful than the loss of his godfather. Giving himself to his second worst enemy looked promising that time, but Harry was not so sure anymore. Malfoy had not been that vicious. He did not even care for the physical pain that same night when Draco discovered his ruse.

There were dark circles dimming the already dull green eyes and the Gryffindor looked thinner.

Harry did not evince surprise when he was pulled into a dark corridor with Malfoy breathing down on him threateningly.

"Did you tell the mudblood and the weasel?" The Slytherin asked in a harsh voice without preamble.

Harry stared at him calmly without expression on his face. "You think it would bode well for me to tell them I took Ron's form and let you fuck me."

Draco seemed taken aback at such brutal honesty and frowned at him suspiciously when Harry smiled-- a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Don't worry Malfoy. Our secret's safe with me."

He started to walk away, but Malfoy held him close, his biting grip bruising newly healed wounds. Harry pushed against the sharp nails.

"Got that potion handy?" The Slytherin's voice sounded breathless now.

Harry nodded mutely, looking away.

"Same place same time."

He was gone. The blond did not even look back at Harry. Harry did not look back either.

 

He was rougher with the sex tonight. Harry noted vaguely as an ecstatic Malfoy once again pounded him from behind. Harry closed his eyes and would have slept through the whole session if not for the sudden sharp tug on his currently red hair and then the most unexpected thing happened. Malfoy leaned down and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Harry bit the blond's lower lip and smiled when he tasted blood. Draco pulled away sharply and thrust harder inside him, shouting out Ron's name when he came.

Draco pushed Harry out of the bed and started to dress. "Same place tomorrow."

Harry shivered on the bed and spooned into himself, staring up into the ceiling. Tears gathered on his eyelids, thinking of Sirius again.

 

******

 

The tryst went on for roughly three weeks and no one noticed anything except the fact that Draco Malfoy had stopped insulting Ron and Hermione and seemed to enjoy hurting Harry, who took no notice of his insults and physical assaults.

 

"I can't believe you let him get away with it! Honestly, Harry! What's gotten into you?" demanded Hermione exasperatedly one time when Draco purposely pushed the Gryffindor down the stairs on their way to Transfiguration.

Luckily, McGonagall had seen his fall and controlled his fatal descent. Malfoy had gotten one-month worth of detention and hundred points were taken from Slytherin house. Harry went on to brush casually at his robes and gave his usual false brilliant smiles to Ron and Hermione to reassure them that he was fine.

After that incident, Draco became even more vicious in their fuck sessions, leaving Harry dark marks and bruises all over his body and sometimes bleeding on the bed or on the hard cold floor. Still Harry did not say or do anything and Draco was even more determined to extract any sort of emotion from him even if it meant bleeding him to death.

******

Harry did not know if it was coincidence or ill fate that Draco called up their midnight tryst at the astronomy tower that night. The Gryffindor trudged on to his destination and decided to wander for a moment around the tower. Looking up into the skies, he gasped sharply when he noticed a particular stellar formation. Trembling, Harry grasped a telescope and trained his eye on that sight.

Canis Major.

Sirius.

He remembered quite suddenly that it was his godfather's death anniversary that night. Sharp pain and bubbling misery immediately washed over Harry but before he could wallow in despair, a pair of cold hands grasped his hips roughly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't come." Impatient hands began undoing his robes.

For the first time for many months, Harry stilled Draco's hands. "Please. J-Just a few more minutes."

Draco frowned at him and started an angry retort but Harry was already looking away, up into the gloomy skies. Dark clouds were slowly covering the stars much to Harry's distress. The Gryffindor looked on until every single star was gone. Draco felt Harry's grip on his hands slackened. He did not protest when the blond shove the potion in his hand and he quickly drank half of its contents.

He did not see Draco's hungry stare at his mouth or the way the blond kept shooting wary glances at the bottle he held in his hand. He could not have known that he never did transform into his best friend that night.

 

Before Harry could move, Draco was plastered all over him; kissing him almost desperately, holding him too tightly, it hurt. Sighing, Harry allowed the Slytherin to pull off his clothing and shoes and then lay down on the makeshift bed with his legs wide open and a ravenous Slytherin looming down on him, using him, touching, tasting, and molding his body according to his needs.

He opened his mouth wide and willingly took the hot prick shoved lustily into him. Swirling his tongue on that needy organ with expertise. He knew every inch of this cock now and he would never admit how much he was addicted to its taste. Malfoy had been successful in his plan. Harry was a complete slut for him. He allowed the glistening cock momentary respite from his mouth, closing his green eyes as the slick, solid tip grazed wetly against his cheek and he rubbed against the hardness. Above him, Draco grunted, lifted his cock, and placed it back inside his eager mouth.

"Shit, Potter! You're getting better each time."

Harry's eyes flew up. Before he could speak, however, Draco spoke up once again.

"You can come out now, Blaise."

Harry's heart thudded madly against his chest from trepidation. A feeling of betrayal rushed all over him as he took in the sight of a very naked and very aroused Zabini coming out from behind the dark walls.

Blaise whistled softly at the couple. Draco turned to him in annoyance.

"Well, don't just stand there. Take what you want and go."

Blaise grinned and stared down at Harry with a feral look in his blue eyes. "Scoot over, Draco." He commanded harshly.

Panting, Draco edged back and lifted a questioning brow at the other Slytherin.

Blaise grinned even more widely and rubbed his cock against Harry's face. "Suck us both Potter and make it good."

Harry's dumbfounded eyes locked with Draco's unfathomable ones. The blond nodded stiffly. Closing his eyes, Harry took hold of both cocks with shaking hands and started to gingerly lick each one in turn. Gradually, the alternate licking and sucking of both cocks became much more frenzied and Harry found himself pushed tightly down the bed, the tips of both cocks fucking his mouth rhythmically.

"Yesss, That's it!" Blaise bit his lower lip, jabbing his hips energetically, watching Harry's bulging cheeks with unholy glee.

Beside him, Draco was biting his lip too, holding back from just ramming the whole of his cock down the boy's throat.

Harry opened his mouth wide, willing his throat to relax and swallow the generous a mouth of come from the Slytherins, keeping his eyes closed the whole time, wondering why the pain did not come as blinding as the impossibility of Sirius' return to life. The two slytherins removed their cocks from his mouth and started jerking off, swaying their hips back and forth, making sure to shoot their seed directly into Harry's panting mouth. Harry had to concentrate on not choking on the fluids he was drinking.

He turned away and covered his face after they were done with him. He vaguely heard Zabini said something to him and then he was shoved on his knees. The Slytherin rubbed an already erect cock at the very entrance of his ass.

He did not see Draco push Blaise away angrily nor did he hear them argue over him. "Look, Zabini. There's no way I'm letting you rip his hole just like that. Use lubricant or a charm for Merlin's sake!"

Blaise raised an aristocratic eyebrow. "Are you giving me more fodder for blackmail, Draco? Draco Malfoy in love with the boy-who-lived?" He quipped.

Draco's hands fisted and he hissed. "He is my toy and I don't like what's mine being tainted."

"I already did, lover boy. We both fucked his mouth, didn't we?" Blaise smirked.

Draco drew in a sharp breath and took out his wand and muttered a spell on Harry, then turned to the other Slytherin. "Just take him and go."

Blaise leered. He needed no second urging. He held the Gryffindor by the hips once again and with one swift stroke, stuck his erection deep inside that delectable entrance. Harry arched his back, thrusting his buttocks into the air in an unconsciously erotic manner. Blaise's eyes shone with deep lust and started a pounding rhythm inside the boy, scraping his nails on the Gryffindor's hips and spine. He closed his eyes and plunged harder. Oh, but Harry was such a good fuck! He moaned lustily when he saw Draco positioned himself in front of Harry once again, shoving his wet cock into the boy's face. Blaise's eyes landed on the creamy expanse of arched neck, down taut pointed nipples, below curly blond pubic hair. He licked his lips and pushed forward faster, looking at Draco's almost purple cock, dripping wet with Harry's saliva.

 

It was hours before Blaise finally allowed a thoroughly used Harry to slump boneless on the ground. The Slytherin looked down at Harry's glistening body, slick with sweat and semen, with grim satisfaction. Draco pulled away in front of Harry, sighing with bliss; his spent cock hung limp and thoroughly wet.

The blond finally looked up and surveyed Blaise with narrowed eyes. "We are clean aren't we?"

Instead of answering, Blaise just smiled wickedly. In two strides, Draco was there before him and punched him hard on the face, watching the blood dripped down his broken nose with satisfaction.

"Fuck you!"

Blaise straightened and touched his nose gingerly. His eyes widened when Draco brandished his wand at him.

"Stupefy!"

Blaise dropped to the ground in shock and Draco loomed over him menacingly, twirling his wand.

"I know I should have done this days ago." He gripped his wand tightly. "Obliviate!"

******

Harry opened his eyes groggily just as Draco came inside the room and shrugged on his robes, having finished applying the cleaning spell on him.

Zabini was nowhere to be found.

He shut his eyes again and winced at the various pain and bruise in all parts of his body. Draco kneeled impatiently before him and shook his shoulders roughly.

"Potter! Don't you dare die on me!" He grasped Harry's hair and lifted his face for his scrutiny. He was not prepared for Harry's silent tearful face.

"W-What-"

Harry found his voice.

"Leave, Malfoy! Just go." He cried hoarsely. His throat ached from being used so vigorously.

"What the fuck are you crying for? Didn't you want this?"

"Just go! Leave me alone!" Harry shouted and pushed Draco away roughly. He crawled on a corner and hugged himself, looking away from the Slytherin

Draco stared down at him for what seemed like eternity. There were feelings, emotions that he could not quite describe as he continued to stare quizzically down at the boy, like a child puzzling over a new discovery, sensing something within him for the first time. He pulled the thick blanket they had been using and wrapped it around a stunned Harry. The Slytherin took a quick step back; his movements jerky, suddenly realizing he had done something out of the ordinary. He turned away quickly and when he was sure that Harry could not see him, he ran.

Harry dressed slowly and walked shakily out into the tower and into the pelting rain. He stood there woodenly, unmoving until exhaustion finally took over. He sat down on the puddles of water, uncaring of how sodden he was, oblivious to the chill rapidly spreading all over his body. He removed his glasses to wipe pathetically at his wet face. He closed his eyes and felt connected somehow, someway.

"Sirius…"

******

Draco woke up safe and warmly cosseted on his large bed in the Slytherin dormitories. He sat up and tugged at his hair in frustration.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

He could not understand why he did what he did last night. He was not supposed to show any compassion for Harry Potter. He was supposed to bleed him and avenged his father's imprisonment in Azkaban. He was doing a damn good job until last night. But Harry had looked so lost, forlorn, and abandoned. The sight of him shrinking in the dark and naked made Draco cringe in pain. The boy had been crying. Harry had never cried, not a single tear since the first time they had started their little agreement. He remembered perfectly what had come out of Harry's mouth after he was done with him. A name did not brood well with the wizarding world. Sirius.

Irritably, the slytherin took a shower and dressed before unhurriedly making his way to the Great Hall. He was reluctant to face Harry again, not after his own betrayal.

A great deal of Hogwarts' students was already seated at their respective tables. Above the chatter, the blond trained his gaze towards the gryffindor table looking for a familiar mop of black hair. There was no sign of the Boy-Who-Lived. Dispelling the unfamiliar tinge of worry that loomed inside his normally cold heart, the slytherin applied himself to his breakfast with forced enthusiasm.

There was a sudden commotion at the Gryffindor table drawing the attention of half the student body. Draco abruptly placed down his goblet of pumpkin juice and looked on intensely not even bothering to hide that he was very interested.

Weasley and Granger, looking quite pale and hurried, were talking to a very grave-looking Dumbledore.

******

 

"I-Is he going to be all right, professor?" Ron asked in a choked voice. Beside him, Hermione bit her lip.

"He's gravely ill, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore looked tired and defeated. "Now more than ever, he needs us. He needs you." The headmaster smiled sadly.

Hermione all but collapsed in Ron's arms, weeping harshly, uncaring of the watchful faces of the other students.

"I knew it! This is my entire fault Ron! I saw all the signs. I should have seen this coming!"

Ron tightened his arms around her and closed his eyes sadly.

He was at fault too. He had failed both Harry and Hermione. He should have been there. He should have talked to Harry more often. He said nothing, but merely pulled Hermione to her feet and with leaden steps led the way to the infirmary.

The news spread like wildfire. Harry Potter was dying in the infirmary. Wild guesses and horrifying anecdotes of his foolishness or bravery were traded. Draco heard them and scoffed them all-silently, all the time itching to get to the Gryffindor and see how he was. Harry Potter would not dare die without his permission. By the end of the day, Draco was at his wits end and at his most vicious self. He had practically snarled at everyone at the Slytherin dorms and hexed every single person that snarled back, the rest of his housemates were giving him either cold or fearful stares and he didn't care. Blast them all to hell! He wanted to see Potter.

At the stroke of midnight, the blond stealthily crept down the dungeons and up into the hallways leading to the infirmary. He was going to kick Potter's ass if Filch caught him sneaking around. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it at the door. Glancing sideways and back, he cautiously gripped the door handle and pushed his way inside slowly.

"Lumos." He whispered softly. He glanced sharply at the door leading to Madame Pomprey's office and then at the single occupant of the room. With a thudding heart, the slytherin tiptoed soundlessly until he was looking down at Harry. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp at what he saw. The Gryffindor's face was pasty white. There were dark circles under his eyes highlighted by sharp cheekbones. He had never noticed how thinner Potter was. He looked down at the chapped lips and at the harshly moving chest. He frowned at the funny sounds Potter made when he breathed.

Hesitantly, he lifted a hand and softly shook the Gryffindor awake.

"Potter. Potter." He hissed and moved his wand lower, casting the room into shadows once more.

Harry made a rasping sound. Draco saw the eyelashes flickered and noted that despite his sickly appearance, Potter's lashes looked very pretty, long and curling, just like a girl's. His eyes shot up when he heard the thready whisper of his family name.

"M-Malfoy? C-Come for a fuck again?" Harry gave a weak, raspy chuckle. "'Afraid I can't oblige. S-someone might see us and-"He broke off and coughed violently, uselessly covering the sound with his hand.

Draco winced at the sound and his grip on his wand tightened.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter!" He hissed.

Harry answered with more raspy breathing and struggled to open his emerald eyes. Draco looked into them dully; the light was completely gone from them, they looked almost black.

"What happened to you, Potter?" He finally managed curtly; something painful was slowly creeping at the back of his throat. He pursed his lips and waited for Harry to catch his breath again.

"I lived." Harry said in a strangely unemotional voice.

This made Draco furious for some reason. "Fuck you!" He whispered angrily. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Harry's blank look at him, not understanding, not that Draco understood what he meant either.

Harry muffled another violent cough under the covers before looking at the Slytherin with red, watery eyes.

"Never again, Malfoy." He answered quite coolly and with surprised dignity despite his poor appearance.

They clashed gazes, willing the other to back down until Draco surprisingly, kneeled down by the bed so that their faces were merely inches apart.

"I'll fuck you if I damn well please, Potter."

Harry laughed hoarsely. "I'm already dead, Malfoy. Go play with someone else."

Draco's eyes shone brightly with hatred. "I hate you, you bastard!"

Harry turned away from him, too overcome with exhaustion to continue the conversation.

Draco stared down at him for a while longer. "You wouldn't dare." He said softly once again. He moved closer still and pressed the right side of his face against the gryffindor's back. Harry was asleep. The slytherin sighed and stood up slowly, a new and strange kind of determination in his blue-gray eyes. Potter would live; he would make damn sure of it.

 

******

 

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly, the third time the slytherin visited him at midnight. He was getting awfully tired of their game.

Draco had dragged a chair and was sitting down from across Harry sourly. "You still owe me, Potter. I'm here to make sure you don't escape me easily."

Harry sat up slowly and looked back at him coldly, crossing his arms on his chest. "We are even. I let you used my body for how long--three months or more? Get lost, Malfoy!"

Draco sneered at him. "Not so fast, wonder boy. You can't tell me what to do."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Harry hissed at him.

Draco stood up and marched on the bed, looming over the Gryffindor menacingly. Harry tilted his chin and glared at him.

"My father is still in Azkaban wasting his life and losing his sanity everyday and it's all because of you."

"Your father,"Harry spat the word "brought that upon himself. He's an evil, sadistic bastard, a--" Harry never got to finish because Draco smacked him smartly on the left side of his face. The gryffindor rubbed his sore cheek and stared at the blond icily. "Do you want to hurt me some more, Malfoy? Do you?" He asked harshly.

Draco swallowed and stared down at the imprint of his hand on the other's face and then into Harry's intense green eyes. "Have I really hurt the great Harry Potter?" He asked coolly.

Harry froze. Fucking hell! He got up shakily from the bed, tucking his wand under the sleeve of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked him harshly.

Harry gave him a scathing look, but kept silent. In three quick strides, Draco was beside him and grabbed him firmly by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Harry hissed at him.

"Don't be so fucking stupid! You're sick! Get back to bed!"

Harry pushed him away roughly, but he was smaller and weaker and Draco had no difficulty shoving him hard up against the infirmary wall. They pressed tightly in the darkness; the only sounds were their rapid intakes of breath.

Draco felt the sudden tightening of his trousers and pressed up harder. Harry closed his eyes and let out a breathy sigh of protest when Draco's lips brushed lightly against his temple, more harsh breathings, and then the sound of clothes rubbing against each other.

"God, Potter!" Draco murmured huskily. He rubbed harder against Harry and heard the feeble moan coming from the boy. He stopped himself and cursed silently. He backed away several inches and pulled the gryffindor gently back to bed.

Harry was too bewildered at his own feelings to brood over Draco's odd behavior. He allowed the Slytherin to push him back into bed. Harry pulled the blanket over his tired body and when he looked up, Malfoy had gone.

******

He needed a break. The blond slytherin brushed at his hair impatiently and scowled up into the ceiling. He was settled comfortably on his bed and deliberating over that fucked-up session with Potter. That was the second time he screwed things up. He knew that something had changed inside him-about his feelings for the boy and he dared not examine just what it was he felt. He cursed himself and turned to his side. If he left him alone for a week, maybe things would be back to normal.

******

"Harry, are you all right mate?"

Harry looked up from his transfiguration notes and stared into Ron's anxious face.

"Fine, Ron." He smiled briefly, eyes returning to his notes.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. It had been a week since Harry was pronounced fit and released from the infirmary. With pure determination, Ron and Hermione wormed their way back into Harry's company. Harry did not seem to mind or care. He acted the same way as usual before he was sick--coolly detached. With a suitable excuse, he stood up from his usual seat at the library and marched out towards the courtyard. Ron and Hermione followed him with sad eyes.

******

 

"What do you want, Michael?" Harry turned his face away and tried to ignore the not so subtle touch of Michael Corner's hands on his body.

The Ravenclaw pressed him harder against the wall, grinding his hips against the Gryffindor's.

Harry let out small gasps of air and drew in sharp breaths while the other boy rubbed his erection on his belly.

Michael bent his head and planted a feathery kiss on Harry's left ear.

"I know what you want, Harry. Let me give it to you." He whispered in a caressing voice. A wandering hand moved stealthily to hold Harry's limp cock through the fabric of his trousers, rubbing rhythmically.

Harry bit his lip and moaned soundlessly.

"Yess. Uhm. Uhn." The Ravenclaw moaned with each thrust of his hips, hand working furiously on Harry. "Give. In." He whispered harshly and hissed in triumph when the raven-haired boy let out a choked gasp of pleasure. He pumped the bulge in the boy's trousers one last time before straightening and pulling an unresisting Harry into an abandoned classroom.

Harry's mind was in daze while the Ravenclaw undressed him swiftly and expertly.

It was strange. He had gotten so used to Draco's touches, Michael's hands and mouth on him crept him out. He wanted to pull away and stop their little tryst, but Michael, sensing his withdrawal increased his ministrations. He positioned his hard naked body above the smaller boy's and rained sucking kisses on his belly, moving lower still. Harry cried out and involuntarily spread his legs wider while he was taken inside a warm, wet mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Michael sensually kneaded and tweaked the Gryffindor's nipples to life, hungrily sucking and licking the sweet cock, teasing the slit furiously until Harry bucked his hips and came, he pulled his mouth abruptly and allowed strings of cum to fall on his nose and lips. He smiled at the panting gryffindor and crawled on his knees, making sure to rub his still bulging cock against the boy's wet belly.

"Harry." He called out softly. He rubbed his face against the boy's; making sure that the creamy seed was spread between them evenly, and grabbed the boy's hair.

Harry opened his mouth and accepted the cock that followed the fierce kiss. He'd done this so many times to Malfoy too, if he closed his eyes, he could pretend this was the same delicious and addicting treat. He swirled his tongue around the thick head and swallowed hungrily, tuning out Michael's harsh pants. The Ravenclaw grabbed his hair tighter and pushed inside farther.

"Merlin, Potter!" Michael cried out hoarsely and started thrusting his hips, fucking the boy's willing face ecstatically.

******

Draco moved stealthily along the corridors, painstakingly blending with the shadows. He'd been searching for Potter everywhere, he'd even been stationed himself very close to the gryffindor's front door, only to hear the weasel and the mudblood whispering worriedly about Harry being missing.

Fuck him!

Furious as he was, he could not ignore the nagging worry at the back of his mind. Whether he liked it or not, Potter had wormed his way inside his consciousness. He still hated him without doubt but for reasons other than the old school rivalry. He hated how weak the boy had become. He hated how despondent the Gryffindor was of life in general. He hated how beautiful and fuckable he was even without him knowing it. Above all, he hated Potter for making his feel this way. He was a Malfoy after all and a Malfoy did not melt for a Potter. A Malfoy was not addicted to a Potter. He turned around another corner and sighed. Now his greatest worry was to face the wrath of his father, not to mention the reaction of the public if the truth were to come out. He paused when he heard a noise inside one of the empty classrooms, an unmistakable scraping of a table. Looking around quickly, he swiftly crossed the remaining corner and stared at the closed door with a sudden feeling of dread. With heart beating madly, Draco twisted the knob and came face to face with his nightmare. He let go of the door handle in his shock and stared white-faced at the scene before him. Potter-his Harry-fucked by another.

******

"Uhn." Harry moaned and grabbed the edge of the table, spreading his legs and thighs wide while his lover pounded him from behind. Each jab of Michael's hips sent a pleasurable jolt inside him, the rhythm pressing him harder against the table, cock rubbing erotically against the hard wood. He closed his eyes and concentrated, imagining that it was Draco's cock rubbing excitedly against his entrance, Draco's cock splitting him and touching him intimately, and Draco's cock sliding inside hard and fast repeatedly. He was nearly coming. He closed his eyes and cried out the Slytherin's name silently.

The door suddenly slammed open sending Michael's hips into a jerk inside Harry's tight entrance and came, wailing out the gryffindor's name.

"Damn You!"

The familiar voice was shaking, yet the fury in each word sent deep stabbing pain inside Harry. He hid his face, while Michael hurriedly lifted himself from him.

Draco wanted to thrash the Ravenclaw but he was too confused at the wave of emotion inside of him. He continued to stare with hatred at a naked Harry huddled on the table.

Harry preferred the bastard and sadistic Draco to this quiet, pale boy, who continued to stare at him accusingly. Trembling from cold, he got up shakily and cringed when the blond spoke again softly-so very softly.

"You're nothing but a slut, Potter." Draco swallowed the bile in his throat. There were so many things he wanted to shout at the gryffindor, but that would be too un-Malfoyish. With one last icy stare at the Boy-Who-Lived, the blond exited the room, closing the door with a resounding slam.

"Draco!" Harry's voice rang out in fear. He clenched his outstretched hands and stared brokenly at his feet, blinking back his eyes, too muddled to notice the tears trailing down his cheeks.

******

Dearest Sirius,

I should have written you this note long time ago, but I was too much of a prick to do so.

I miss you so much, Sirius. Words are not enough to express how I feel. I wish you were here-now more than ever, I need your guidance. The pain only gets worst. I don't understand…

Harry crumpled the note and stared blankly into the wide quidditch pitch. Where was he? Malfoy-Draco had left him alone for weeks now-three weeks to be exact. Two days after that night, he heard from the grapevine that a mad scuffle ensued between the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin. Nowadays, Michael evaded Harry like a plague much to Harry's relief. He did not want to be reminded of their tryst-of a pale face and eyes filled with hatred staring down at him accusingly. He should feel free, now that Malfoy had finally stopped bothering him, stopped making demands of his body.

"He never wanted me." Harry whispered softly and squeezed the crumpled paper viciously. Malfoy had wanted Ron--not Harry. This knowledge hurt so much more--more than anything.

He stood up abruptly when a school owl swooped down from above him and dropped a rolled parchment. With shaking fingers, the Gryffindor unrolled and read the note.

 

"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower. Midnight."

D

 

Piercing pain bubbled inside his chest as sheer happiness surged through his whole body and this time, Harry smiled softly whispering a familiar name.

"Draco…"

******

 

"You're a sick fuck, Draco. I wonder who's getting the brunt of your sadistic game this time."

"Just do it. I've paid you more than enough to pull this off! Don't you dare disappoint me," the blond warned his housemate.

 

******

Harry was more than ready when midnight came. Shrouded under his invisibility cloak, the raven-haired Gryffindor trudged the stairway to the Astronomy Tower with light steps and a cheery smile on his face. He had this gut feeling that he and Draco would soon mend the rift between them. He turned around a corner and stood stock-still.

"Oh god, Weasley!"

"D-Draco?"

He saw flashes of red and blond hair and naked bodies wrapped around each other. Harry turned on his heels sharply and ran blindly down the steps. Vision blurred by angry tears, he missed a footing and rolled down the stairs, coming to a halt with a thud on the hard ground.

 

******

"Concussion. Poor boy. "

Madame Pomprey turned away from her sleeping patient and stared down at the stricken blond at Harry's bedside. She exchanged a glance with the headmaster before they both quietly left the room.

Draco continued staring at the boy. Slowly, he reached out a hand to brush the bangs out of the boy's face, caressing the lightning-bolt scar with gentle fingers. The blond boy leaned down and rested his cheek against the scarred forehead. He stayed that way for a time, shuddering against the prone form, silent tears welling up his eyes.

 

******

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" Harry ran after the swiftly disappearing blond slytherin.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around slowly. Ron and Hermione were staring at him incredulously.

"Why were you calling Malfoy, Harry?

Harry shook his head and brushed past them. "Nothing."

"Please, Harry." Hermione said in pleading tones.

"We just want to help." Ron said in a rush.

Harry looked back at them and smiled sadly. "No one can help me."

He broke into a run watched helplessly by his former best friends.

Draco leaned against the dungeon wall and covered his face tiredly. Things were getting out of hand and emotions were running high. The only thing left to do now was wait it out until Harry finally caught up with him. "For how long?" He whispered softly.

Making up his mind, he followed the boy who would not stop following him.

******

Why can't things go right for once? Harry threw another pebble and watched it sink down the lake. He got up slowly and brushed at his robes, lifting his book bag, he listlessly walked towards the entrance hall. He dropped his bag again when he recognized the person standing before him.

"Malfoy."

Draco stared at him silently, taking in the raven-haired boy's appearance. Harry still looked wan and thin. He frowned. He gazed up into the boy's forehead, noting the still purplish skin alongside his scar.

"Why did you run away?" Harry broke the silence first.

"I didn't know--why are you following me, Potter?" The slytherin raised his chin up.

A small smile formed on Harry's lips. "You were there. I heard you." He was talking about that day in the infirmary.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter."

"I can see that you're lying through your teeth."

Draco snapped his mouth shut. Harry actually chuckled. The laughter transformed his face completely and Draco could not help but stare at the boy. He had always considered Harry beautiful, he was wrong. Harry was gorgeous and irresistible when he was happy. Draco shifted on his feet and turned away.

"Running away again?" Harry sounded disappointed but not surprised and this irked Draco.

"What do you want, Potter? Just be done with it already!"

Harry's eyes widened at his angry tone. The laughter was completely wiped off his face. "Are you still obsessing over Ron, Draco?"

Draco's head shot up at the question and use of his given name and he stared incredulously at Harry.

"Answer me."

"Are you fucking mad?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Answer me." Harry persisted in a firm voice.

"You are a fool, Potter." The blond drawled and stepped closer and closer towards the raven-haired boy.

"Just answer me! Damn it!"

In two strides, Draco was there in front of him and grabbed him by the waist.

"You fucking idiot! You think I care about that good for nothing weasel?" He shook the gryffindor hard.

Harry clenched his fists. "He's not good for nothing, you bastard! And how can you deny it, you used me! You used me!" Harry slapped his arms away.

The stronger slytherin easily caught him back in his arms and pressed their bodies tightly. "Fucking idiot!" He hissed again--softly this time and swooped down to kiss the gryffindor deeply.

Harry responded to the forceful kiss with fervor, giving all his passion.

Draco allowed him to pull away at last and they stared into each other's eyes intensely, knowing that there was no turning back. Not this time.

They sank down on the grass and Harry lifted a hand to place it against Draco's chest to steady himself. Immediately, the slytherin pulled him back into his arms, crushing him in a fierce embrace. He was not letting go of Harry ever again.

"It won't be easy for us you know." Harry finally said after a moment of peaceful silence.

Draco nodded his head. Why else did he try running away from this boy? "I know." He said calmly.

Draco Malfoy was not known to be courageous, but he had the Boy-Who-Lived by his side.

They would make it.

To quell whatever doubts his gorgeous Gryffindor had on their future, he silenced him the only way he knew how--with a kiss.

END


End file.
